Secret
by YouCanCallMePoison
Summary: A set of drabbles/ficlets following the life of Angelina Johnson and George Weasley through Hogwarts and beyond from perspectives of them and other HP characters. Will eventual change rating to M.
1. Weasley Charm

**A/N: **So I haven't finished my other stories because my computer with the chapter updates is broken so I've decided to start something that doesn't necessarily have a set ending. I should update at least twice a week most likely on Tuesday, Thursday, or the weekend since I don't have class those days. Hope you enjoy my take on Angelina and George (such a great pairing idk why people find it so wrong when obviously Fred and Angelina weren't together in the last book).

**Disclaimer: I refuse to put more than one of these I mean duh it's not mine hence I have to write on here. J.K is a complete and utter genius and her Harry Potter series is amazing.**

**Prompt 43**. Footsteps

**Word Count**: 913

The hallways echoed with the click of her heels hitting the abandoned corridor floors. The distant sound of The Weird Sisters could be heard faintly as Angelina made her way through the castle looking for a lavatory that wasn't filled with girls crying in the stalls as others gossiped and fixed their makeup in mirrors. The Yule Ball had only been going on for a few hours now but already there had been breakups, makeups, cheating, and random students caught trying to shag by professors and Fred and Angelina had enjoyed making fun of every last minute of it. That is when they weren't dancing wildly together, much to other couples dismay, even to the slow songs.

If there was one good decision about tonight, it was definitely Angelina's choice to take a chance on one of her best mates and go to the dance with him, even if she had been secretly wishing for someone else to ask. Fred Weasley was good at many things, most of which are mischievous, but to Angelina's great surprise and joy Fred knew how to show a girl a good time. He had conjured flowers for her before they left the Gryffindor corridor, presenting her with his arm to hold on to as they walked the halls, and was refraining from playing any pranks that would ruin the night. All in all the night was going wonderfully and Angelina wanted to hurry back to see what else was in store, but as she got farther away from the Great Hall's boisterous music she became distinctly aware of the soft tread of footsteps coming towards her.

Bending down to reach her wand which she had stuck within the straps running up her legs from her shoes, the dark skinned chaser came face to face with the crotch of finely pressed black dress robes. Her breath caught in the back of her throat causing a gasp to release from her lips before she could stop it. Time seemed to stand still as Angelina tried to process the situation.

After a few seconds of silence a hearty laugh filled the air as the stranger finally spoke. "Well someone's a little over eager to please, but I won't complain if you insist love."

Angelina jumped up at the comment, slapping the redheaded offender in the shoulder. She should have known that if anyone was going to invade her personal space it would have to be one of the Weasley twins. "George Weasley, you git, you scared me half to death."

"Bloody hell Ang you hit like a man and to think you were just so willing to satisfy me two seconds ago," replied the befreckled teenager, wiggling his eyebrows as his hand lifted to rub at his shoulder.

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?" A faint blush was creeping up her caramel complexion because of his comments and she'd be damned if anyone else found out about

"Never, love. It's almost too good a moment to be true," George said staring at her face as it tinted a rosy shade before raising his hand to her cheek. "So what pray tell are you doing this far away from the dance?"

Angelina lost her train of thought as the second-born Weasley twin began to rub his thumb across her cheeks as if to feel the blush that she knew must be filling them. He was one of the few people she's ever met who actually could get her to blush. A hard feat to accomplish when taking in the fact that her skin was just two shades lighter than pure milk chocolate when she'd been in the sun for even thirty minutes. Licking her lips to try to build moisture in her suddenly dry mouth, Angelina looked up to see George staring hard at her. "I was just trying to get away for awhile. Needed some quiet and to rest my feet. Been dancing like mad with your brother."

"Yeah so I've seen," the jokester replied dryly, dropping his hand from her face and turning away from her to stare into the distance. "Nearly knocked into me you two did."

"Sorry about that. Your brother's a charmer but I'm not sure if he even knows how to slow dance," Angelina apologized suddenly feeling awkwardness creep into the conversation. Thinking to lighten up the situation she continued jokingly, "Actually I haven't seen Ron dancing either. I guess that Weasley charm you twits gloat about so much doesn't include being able to sweep a woman off her feet on the dance floor."

Turning back to her, George stepped forward bringing his body so close to hers that the rise of her chest bumped his everytime she inhaled. His fingers reached out to twirl a strand of hair which she had let out of her braids and straightened for the occasion. "Now Ang when have you ever known me to be so predictable? Unlike my brothers, I can make a woman forget the world around her and melt in my arms off and on the dance floor." Leaning in as if to kiss her, he veered right to brush his lips against her ear. His breath fanning down her neck, leaving goosebumps in it's wake, as he whispered softly, "Save a dance for me tonight won't you love," before pulling back and walking off, leaving Angelina stock-still in the hallway listening to the sounds of his retreating footsteps.


	2. Midnight Snack

I don't really like this chapter but I felt weird only having one up so I just typed a short one up. Well I should have a few more added by the end of the day, some of much better caliber hopefully. Soooo yeah okay tell me what you think. -Ivy

**Prompt: **07 Smile

**Word Count:** 252

If there was one thing Ron Weasley didn't expect to see while walking into the kitchen for a midnight snack, it would definitely be his recently reclusive brother and his previous Quidditch captain. No. Take that back. It would be seeing his brother and said captain together, in the kitchen, on the table, shagging like their life depended on it.

Not only had he not seen his brother for days, believing him to be locked up in his room avoiding the world as he tried to cope with the loss of his other half, but he hadn't seen Angelina Johnson since she stormed out of the Burrow after unsuccessfully trying to pry George out of his room about two weeks ago. Stepping back as quietly as possible, Ron wasn't fast enough to get out before the slap of bodies coming together became more frantic and the kitchen was filled with the screams of his older brother's name being repeated over and over by the dark haired beauty.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ron was stopped by the long unheard sound of his brother's voice professing his love for the woman with him, a woman who seemed to feel the same way if the laughter he heard could account for anything. Walking back to his room, stomach still growling yet too sick from the sight he saw to eat, the youngest Weasley male couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he realized that his brother would be okay.


	3. Angelina Johnson

**A/N: **It's funny that I thought drabbles and ficlets would be easy to do but I gotta say I'm finding them damn challenging. There's no set timeline, no function, no serious story, it's just like writing down a jumble of someone's memories in as few words as possible. Hope they're okay because I have no clue sometimes lol.

**Prompt: **03. Strangers

**Word Count:** 469

Faces. There were faces everywhere. Black ones, white ones, yellow and red and brown and every shade inbetween. The train station was full of the faces of students and parents and family members, all of whom were there for the same reason. The Hogwarts Express. Their voices rang out into the platform; their laughter and tear filled goodbyes were repeated by those other families around them and climbing onto the steps of the train Fred couldn't help the tingle of apprehension that ran down his body. Although he and George had joked about all the trouble they would get into on their way to fame in the halls of witchcraft and wizardry, he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by all of the strange faces around him.

Clambering up behind him, his twin slapped him on his back cheerfully, "Oi, stop standing there like a statue and let's go find a compartment." The push he gave him sent him lurching forward straight into a girl his height, knocking them both against the wall.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance," laughed his brother from behind him as he watched his brother pull away from the girl with long braids he had crashed into.

"I'll say,"said the mocha colored girl, brushing herself off. "Well Ginger and," leaning to the side of Fred to get a view of the guy talking she gazed at George before smiling," Ginger. Since you two are in such a rush to find a compartment, you can pick up my things you made me drop and follow me to mine." Without waiting for a response she began to walk off, looking back over her shoulder to holler,"Well come on you gits," before continuing down the hall.

Grabbing for her bag and scooping everything back into it, Fred stood to see his brother smiling after the girl's retreating back. "George, what exactly just happened?"

"I don't know Ginger," George replied mockingly,"but I do believe I like it." When he turned to face him, Fred saw the all too familiar mischievous smirk on his brother's face. "Well dear brother I do believe we should follow her. Something's telling me she won't let us in if we take too long."

"Yes, dear twin," Fred replied as if it was his own thought George had expressed, "and how can we thank her for the pleasure of her company if we aren't?"

"Exactly. And we both know how much strangers love our thanks," George replied pulling out a Zonko's hiccough sweet from his pocket, dropping it into her bag and disappearing behind the door of the girl's compartment.

Fred stood staring at the bag in his hand, replaying the the last few minutes in his head, before hearing a door slide open and the distinct call of,"Come on with my bag Ginger."


	4. Desperation

**A/N: **Just another short ficlet. Should have another one and if my mom stops bothering me then a long chapter. *crosses fingers* really want a long chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed.

**Prompt: **15. Body

**Word Count: **403

The rustling of leaves behind her grew closer and closer as she zigzagged through forest trees trying to avoid the curses being hurled at her. Her hands and knees were burning from where they had forced her to the ground. There was an unfamiliar pain between her legs and her scalp was sore from her braids being pulled. She could feel the inside of her chest begin to clench from fear and lack of air yet still she ran.

The sound of her pursuers' voices were right at her back. The heat of their disgusting bodies were prickling the hairs of her own. She could hear the comments they made about what they would do with her once they caught her and although she had gotten away once she didn't think she could a second time so she pushed on. The tip of her wand was digging hard into her leg from its hiding place in her sock and if she had time she would grab it to fight back but risking it could mean the end of her escape. And escape was one thing she needed. To get caught now would mean the death of her but it was the knowledge of what would happen before death that drove her on.

She couldn't survive that again she told herself over and over to push her body to its limits even though deep down she knew she could. But did she want to?

She felt disgusting. Her body was covered with not only her sweat but the sweat of one of the men behind her. Her wrists were probably bruised from where the other had held them down above her head and her palms were scraped and bloody from where she had been pushed onto her knees. Her braids were tangled and coming undone due to the random twigs that kept reaching for her and her vision was blurring from the tears of desperation she could no longer hold back. She felt like she was breaking down from the inside out yet her legs wouldn't let her give up. They pushed her further through the thick of the woods for what felt like hours and ,although she may have been cursing her body a few minutes ago when the men first advanced on her, as a clearing wide enough to apparate in came into view she knew that it wouldn't let her down.


End file.
